When Kaito Was Envious Of Kaitou KID
by Yullen Kudo D.Vongola Kid 1412
Summary: Kaito finalmente se le confiesa a Shinichi, justo después de un robo. Pero cuando Shinichi grita el nombre incorrecto en la cama, ¿que hará nuestro mago favorito? KaiShin, BxB yaoi. Traducción Autorizada por Phantom Hitman 1412.


**_~ Detective Conan & Magic Kaito ~_**

 **Disclaimer:** Ya saben los personajes no son míos, si no de Aoyama Gosho, porque si fueran míos habría más yaoi del que se insinúa en algunas ocasiones… así yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes un rato para hacer mis historias, sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 **Pareja:** KaiShin (Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi)

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi, Lemon, una que otra "maldición", y no recuerdo que más ( U^w^ ).

X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X

Yullen: ¡Buenas tardes gente bonita! He regresado después de mucho tiempo

Mitsi: ya lo creo, no sé cómo siguen llegándote review´s.

Litsi: eso es porque aún esperan las historias ( n_n )

Yullen: cierto, pero lo hare poco a poco... y retomando el tema principal, les traje este fic de **_Phantom Hitman 1412_** quien me permitió traducirlo. La pareja es un KaiShin, y este es el primer lemon de Phantom Hitman-san, en sí lo hizo para su fic "How A Thief Change The Mafia", que es un crossover de Katekyo Hitman Reborn  & Detective Conan-Magic Kaito, el cual después iré subiendo, ya que también tengo permiso para traducirlo, pero bueno mejor les dejo leerlo, así que...

Yullen / Mitsi / Litsi: ¡Disfrútenlo!

X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X

 ** _When Kaito Was Envious Of Kaitou KID_**

 ** _(Cuando Kaito Tuvo Envidia De Kaitou KID)_**

Kaito había planeado esto específicamente. Hizo todos los arreglos de antemano. El objetivo había sido robado, no era Pandora, y había sido regresado a las confiables manos de Hakuba. El vería que la pusieran de regreso donde pertenecía. Había enviado falsos Kaitou KID en 10 direcciones diferentes, todos aparecieron de una nube de humo y resplandor de la azotea. La policía los perseguiría por toda la ciudad por siglos, así que nadie lo molestaría después. Nadie lo vio deslizarse por el borde de una azotea más baja. Nadie claro, excepto su Tantei-kun favorito.

Su Tantei-kun, quien finalmente había crecido. Kaito (admirablemente vestido como su personalidad nocturna) incluso había estado para testificar su transformación de regreso a su apariencia adulta. Unos cuantos años de amistad y confianza, todo construido para la eliminación de la Black Organisation, les había permitido volverse algo más que amigos. De hecho le parecía a Kaito que nadie más podía entenderlo estos días excepto el detective, chibi o no. Fue conmovido hasta las lágrimas que Shinichi lo quisiera ahí para tan especial experiencia, y no importo que tan horrible se vio la transformación, estaba contento de haber ido. Lo cierto es que después no pudo mover su mano derecha por una semana, así de mal lo había herido, pero cualquier soporte que Kaito pudiera ofrecer, lo dio. ¿Y qué es una mano adolorida comparado al soporte moral y seguridad de un rostro amistoso cuando despiertas? Pero lo que Kaito amo más que esa muestra de confianza fue la sonrisa, la primera y plenamente real, 100% feliz sonrisa, que Kaito había visto alguna vez del detective, mientras Shinichi despertaba por primera vez.

Kaito se había dado cuente que amaba a Shinichi, sorprendentemente durante la transformación. Shinichi sabía poco, pero su corazón casi se detuvo por la tensión. Fue entonces, en su propio momento de calma mientras Haibara y Hakase corrían alrededor intentando ayudar al chico transformándose, que Kaito se dio cuenta que no quería perder a Shinichi. Hubo muchas palabras sin decir. Comenzando con "Hola, mi nombre es Kuroba Kaito" y terminando con "Te amo". Incluso después de todos estos años, Kaito había estado muy asustado de decirle a Conan quien era él. Revelar la verdad podría atraerlo dentro del mundo de KID, y el chico había tenido suficiente en su propio plato tratando con la BO en su momento. Pero ahora que ellos ya no estaban, sentía que finalmente tenía el coraje para decirle a Shinichi. Pero solo si el detective lo amaba también. Era una condición que se había puesto así mismo. Esa única condición para protegerlos a ambos.

Sabiendo que Shinichi lo seguiría, salto a unos techos a la distancia, tirando rosas por el camino, de vez en cuando, dándole al Gran Detective del Este un camino a seguir. Finalmente, una vez que estuvo en la azotea que quería estar, le dio una de las rosas a su paloma favorita y le dijo que esperara en la entrada por el detective.

Unos instantes después Shinichi irrumpió en la azotea, su cabello despeinado por la carrera, un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas por el aíre frío. Shinichi levanto la mano y movió algunos de sus cabellos fuera de su rostro. A la vista de Kaito, se veía como uno de esos comerciales de shampoo. Los que tienen hermosos modelos, y el cabello va "SWISH" en cámara lenta. El lado KID de su cerebro quería agregar destellos y flores, pero Kaito rápidamente pateo ese pensamiento a la esquina.

"Bienvenido, a mi jardín de rosas" con su mano extendida, chasqueo los dedos (presionando un interruptor en su bolsillo) y se inclinó, prácticamente a la mitad, con la parte superior de su cuerpo paralela al piso. Una tenue luz ilumino la azotea, y ahí, todo alrededor de ellos eran cientos de arbustos de rosas, todos teniendo flores perfectas en más colores de los que Shinichi conociera posible.

Sonriéndole al ladrón frente a él, Shinichi camino derecho hacía un arbusto de rosas rojo rubí y olio una rosa. Cuando Kaito se levantó de su extendida reverencia, ese no era el lugar donde estaba esperando que el detective estuviera.

"Déjame regresarte el favor" dijo en una voz baja que Kaito nunca antes había escuchado. Quitando la rosa del arbusto, camino hacía Kaito y coloco la rosa en la solapa del saco blanco y retrocedió un paso. Kaito por primera vez, se quedó sin palabras.

"Estoy seguro de que incluso los Shounen Tantei podrían entender lo que intentas decir KID. Y acepto". Inclinando su cabeza hacia el ladrón enfrente de él, sonrío. "¿Porqué más crees que te quería ahí cuando cambie de regreso? Ni siquiera Ran estaba ahí para ver eso."

Y eso fue todo lo que Kaito necesito. Esa oración era prueba de que Shinichi lo había escogido a él, un ladrón, sobre su amiga de la infancia. Agarrando a Shinichi, el ladrón miro a sus ojos y no vio dudas, ni vacilación, solo un montón de confianza y amor. "¿Sabes que lo que los ladrones roban se lo quedan?" Shinichi tradujo esto como: _Esta es tu última oportunidad para echarte para atrás._

"¿Pero yo pensaba que Kaitou KID siempre regresaba lo que robaba?" Contesto inocentemente Shinichi, con una ceja elegantemente levantada, _¿Hablas en serio?_

"Bueno, siempre hay excepciones para las reglas". Y con eso beso al detective. El beso era lento y dulce. El beso de dos amantes quienes saben que esto está bien. Separándose por aíre, Kaito podía saborear naranja en sus labios. No había duda de que era de la bebida de la fiesta donde KID robo la joya de esta noche. Lamiendo sus labios para tener más sabor, su lengua fue capturada por otro beso de Shinichi. Este era más apasionado que el primero, lenguas moviéndose rápidamente en una batalla por la supremacía. Sabiendo que Shinichi no es de los que se echan para atrás, Kaito lo dejo dominar, y en cambio enfoco sus pensamientos en el resto de su plan. Otra separación por aíre le permitió a Kaito agarrar el rostro de Shinichi y lentamente guiarlo hacia adelante. Preguntándose qué estaba haciendo Kaitou KID pero sin romper el nuevo beso, Shinichi agarro la cintura del ladrón, y siguió a su amante. Eventualmente, el ladrón dejo de moverse, sus manos dejaron ir el rostro de Shinichi para descender por su espalda, y agarrar firmemente su cintura.

Después de un corto beso, KID se separó y sonrío con una de sus famosas sonrisas. Shinichi se tensó ligeramente, sabiendo que _algo_ va a suceder. Algo peligroso, asombroso, abrumador, inspirador o gracioso siempre seguía a esa sonrisa desde el punto de vista de la audiencia. Sin embargo para la fuerza de policía, era la Sonrisa de la Perdición, lo suficiente para hacer que los más duros cazadores de Kaitou tiemblen de miedo.

Y ahí fue cuando KID dio un pisotón.

Seguro un gesto inofensivo. Si no activara la trampilla, mandando al ladrón y detective entrelazados en una caída libre al cuarto de abajo. Volteando ligeramente a Shinichi, Kaito lo posiciono para que Kaito recibiera la mayoría de la caída, pero que el impacto con Shinichi no lo dejara sin aíre. Necesita su aliento para lo que vendrá a continuación.

La pareja solo cayo como dos metros, directo en una cama muy esponjosa. Las cobijas se levantaron y flotaron alrededor de ellos por el impacto, asentándose finalmente para revelar a un ladrón y un detective acostados en la cama. El detective se vio shockeado por un momento antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas. "No puedo creer que hiciste eso. ¿Qué hay contigo y tus entradas llamativas?" jadeo Shinichi entre vivas risas.

Decidiendo ignorar el comentario, y en cambio concentrándose en el sentimiento de felicidad de escuchar la risa de Shinichi, Kaito se levantó y se movió para colocar sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas del detective. Las manos fueron a cada lado de la cabeza del adolescente, y Kaito se inclinó para demandar sus labios. Sabiendo que no iba a conseguir una respuesta del ladrón – quien sabría porque el ladrón hizo todo ese teatro que hizo – Shinichi se presionó hacia arriba dentro del beso. Amaba la sensación de los labios de KID sobre los suyos, mezclándose con el aliento sabor a chocolate. ¿Quién sabía que los labios de un hombre podían ser tan suaves? O que la boca que proporcionaba esas sonrisas de traigo-perdición pudiera traer tanto placer a su cuerpo.

Los labios de Kaito dejaron los de Shinichi y comenzaron a recorrer la fuerte quijada del detective, encontrando su camino a un oído, y a lamerlo. Una respiración acelerada y un estremecimiento fueron su recompensa. El ladrón mordisqueo su oído unas cuantas veces más, robando más jadeos y estremecimientos, antes de cambiar de objetivo al cuello de Shinichi.

Lentamente, muy lentamente para Shinichi, el ladrón comenzó a pellizcar y morder la sensible piel de su cuello. Moviendo su cabella hacia un lado, le dio al ladrón un mejor acceso, queriendo más del calor y placer que el ladrón esta tan dispuesto a proporcionarle. Pero después de un rato Shinichi comenzó a preguntarse ¿Qué diablos le estaba tomando tanto tiempo al ladrón? Estaba seguro que no le tomaba todo este tiempo para hacer un chupetón. Y Kaitou KID se estaba moviendo mucho a su alrededor, en serio. A punto de preguntar si algo estaba mal, Shinichi se detuvo a la vez que el ladrón retrocedía, otra sonrisa de Cheshire se esparció en su rostro. Pero en vez de demente, esta sonrisa le recordaba más a la de un niño en una dulcería. O tal vez sería mejor describirlo como a KID en una bóveda de joyas.

"¿Qué me hiciste?" demando Shinichi, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta. Extendiendo su mano dentro de un bolsillo trasero, el ladrón saco un espejo y dijo "Solo mi mejor nota de robo del momento." Y ahí en un lado del cuello de Shinichi no había un chupetón común. Oh-no Kaitou KID no lo **hizo** normal. En vez de eso había un chupetón con la forma de un garabato de KID, completo con colgante y un corazón de amor. "¿C-cómo diablos te las arreglaste para hacer eso?" jadeo Shinichi en shock, frotando la marca. _Yep, es definitivamente una marca, no un garabato dibujado con tinta roja._

Kaito apegándose al código de magos, se reusó a responder esa pregunta. Lo mejor es dejar un poco de magia detrás. Para callar al detective Kaito regreso a besar a su detective, mientras sus manos fueron a trabajar desabotonando la camisa de Shinichi. Pero Shinichi ya había desabotonado el saco y camisa de KID, la corbata fue tirada al otro lado del cuarto, y comenzó a frotar sus manos sobre los músculos tonificados del pecho de KID. Encontrando una tetilla erecta, Shinichi sonrío abiertamente dentro del boso y la pellizco. KID se sacudió encima de él, y tomo venganza mordiendo ligeramente la lengua de Shinichi. Jalando severamente el saco, Shinichi hizo clara su demanda: _El saco tiene que irse._ Levantando a Shinichi con él, se sentó en el regazo del detective, y le quito la camisa a Shinichi. Shinichi no queriendo que ningún truco de magia arruinara el momento, tomo el saco, y lo tiro al otro lado del cuarto tan lejos como pudo arreglárselas. La camisa, viajando en una dirección diferente, golpeo la pared, rápidamente siendo olvidada.

"Oh suficiente de esto" gruño Kaito mientras liberaba una nube rápida de humo azul claro. Una vez que el humo se aclaró, Shinichi pudo ver que Kaitou KID les había quitado los pantalones y bóxer a ambos, colocándolos pulcramente doblados en una pila junto a ellos. Tomando los pantalones blancos de KID y consecuentemente los suyos, como si fueran a voltearse y morderlo en cualquier momento, Shinichi aventó la pila a una parte diferente del cuarto. Satisfecho de que no más trucos de magia fueran a interrumpirlos, Shinichi retomo su completa atención de regreso al ladrón frente a él.

Siendo la primera vez que ve el cuerpo desnudo del ladrón, Shinichi no se había dado cuenta que tan tonificado estaba el ladrón. Pero era el nivel justo de tonificación – no muy exagerado, pero placentero para la vista y las manos. El inconsciente de Shinichi proporciono que los trucos y acrobacias como los que KID hace, significando que el ladrón debe estar en forma, y que el cuerpo tonificado era el resultado de eso. Lentamente, el ladrón empujo a Shinichi de regreso para recostarse en las almohadas, besándolo todo el camino. Una hábil mano se escabullo hacía abajo del pecho del detective, bajo su estómago, para bailar ligeramente en el pene del detective. Shinichi jadeo por esta nueva sensación, el calor inundo su cuerpo y lo hizo volar por las nubes. Kaito en cambio se estaba llenando de calor, la sensación del deseo del detective en su mano lo estaba haciendo querer tocarlo más, para escuchar más de esos jadeos musicales del detective debajo de él. Kaito lentamente se contoneo hacía abajo, hasta donde el pene del detective estaba viéndolo fijamente en la cara. Provisionalmente lamio la punta y esta se contrajo.

Shinichi tomo un largo respiro y agarro las cobijas de la cama en sus manos mientras el ladrón lentamente lo lamía de la base a la punta, como si lamiera un helado. El ladrón repitió esta acción varias veces, viendo con regocijo las emociones que cruzaban el rostro del detective. Enredo su lengua alrededor de la punta, y descendió de tajo. El detective arqueo su espalda fuera de la cama en respuesta, antes de golpear con fuerza las cobijas otra vez. El ladrón regreso a lamer toda la longitud de Shinichi; el detective no podía soportarlo más, tan buena como era la sensación, el necesitaba... más.

"Oh por Dios, podrías solo -¡Ah!" y la demanda de Shinichi fue cortada a la vez que KID tomaba el pene de Shinichi dentro de su boca, y lo mamaba. Las manos de Shinichi agarro más las cobijas, antes de rendirse y encontrar asilo en el cabello del ladrón. Unas cuantas mamadas más y Shinichi no podía hacer un pensamiento coherente por más tiempo. El calor húmedo era simplemente muy brillante, demasiado desastroso para su mente, para importarle cualquier otra cosa. Kaito rozo con sus dientes por la longitud de Shinichi y fue recompensado por un jadeante "oh fuck" del detective. Lentamente, acostumbrándose a la sensación, el ladrón tomo la longitud de Shinichi más profundo dentro de su garganta, sacando un gimoteo del detective, antes de inclinar su cabeza. El detective estaba completamente destrozado en este punto, balbuceándole cosas sin sentido al ladrón, con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse mejor en la sensación de intenso placer. Lentamente, podía sentir el calor converger en su abdomen, y abrió su boca para advertirle al ladrón "Oh dios... me voy a venir..."

El ladrón simplemente vio a Shinichi, un ojo aun oculto dentro del destello el monóculo, y murmuro su aprobación. Y fue esa mirada de lujuria pura y amor, acompañada por la asombrosa sensación de las vibraciones en la excitación de Shinichi que lo llevaron al borde. Con un grito de "KID", Shinichi se vino en la boca del ladrón.

El ladrón, aunque preparado para lo que estaba por venir, no esperaba la fuerza pura, ni la cantidad de fluido que salió de su detective. Aun así, nunca fue de los que retrocedían por un reto, el ladrón lo trago todo. Lamiendo sus labios, el ladrón frunció el ceño, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien. Fue el murmullo "KID" que vino de su detective en su punto máximo, que hizo que el ladrón se diera cuenta de lo que era.

Shinichi había gritado KID cuando llego a su clímax.

Por supuesto que él era KID, por lo que en realidad no había nada por lo cual entristecerse, aun así Kaito se sintió celoso de Kaitou KID por robarle su gloría.

Sintiéndose desanimado, Kaito coloco su cara en las almohadas, escondiendo su rostro de su detective.

Shinichi, con sus sentidos de detective advirtiéndole que algo estaba mal, toco el hombro de su amante "Oye KID ¿Qué pasa?"

Un gruñido amortiguado es todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

"¿KID?" otro gruñido "¡KID!" no hubo respuesta. _Quien sabría que el famoso Ladrón Fantasma 1412, Kaitou KID, podría actuar tanto como un... bueno un niño._

"¡Kaitou KID podrías mirarme!" grito Shinichi, seriamente preguntándose que había hecho mal.

Volteándose violentamente y sentándose, con una mirada de enojo y tristeza en sus ojos, Kaito encaro a su detective.

"¡Yo no soy Kaitou KID!

El hombre con el que hiciste el amor no es Kaitou KID.

Kaitou KID es un personaje inventado, una cubierta, un alias.

Es un caballeroso ladrón intocable por el que las mujeres se desmayan.

Es un ladrón de risas maniáticas cuyo propósito es robar joyas en la manera más llamativa posible.

Kaitou KID es un personaje para crear maravillas y entretenimiento para las masas, para probar que la magia es real.

Kaitou KID es un alivio para la seriedad del mundo, alguien en quien centrar su atención en estos tiempos difíciles de crisis económica, guerra e incluso muerte.

¡ **YO** NO SOY KAITOU KID!"

Después de darle un momento al hombre frente a él para calmarse, asegurándose que ya no tuviera nada más para gritarle, Shinichi quito sus lágrimas. Inclinándose, Shinichi beso al hombre antes de recargar su frente contra la contraría. En una confortable voz gentil, no más fuerte que un suspiro, dijo

"¿Y a quién tengo el placer de amar?"

"¿Q-qué? ¿No te importa que no sea Kaitou KID? Después de gritarte así estaba seguro de que ibas a abandonarme." Tartamudeo Kaito increíblemente.

"Por supuesto que no lo haría. El hombre del que me enamore no es un ladrón. El hombre del cual me enamore es el hombre detrás del monóculo, con un cerebro que es un rompecabezas incluso para mí. Amo al hombre que se ríe en la cara de la adversidad, que hace lo que quiere, toma lo que quiere, pero se asegura que todos los demás estén bien al mismo tiempo. Me enamore del hombre que rescato a un chibi detective que caía de un lado de un edificio.

¿Y de todas maneras quién piensas que soy? Soy Kudo Shinichi, Gran Detective del Este. Que detective sería si me enamorara de un personaje. Yo revelo la única verdad, y la verdad es que te amo, al hombre detrás del monóculo más de lo que amo al ladrón egoísta que pretendes ser. Así que vamos, dime el nombre de quien debo gritar nuestra próxima vez." Shinichi susurro esto dentro del oído del hombre, abrazándolo fuertemente, antes de mirarlo a los ojos, permitiéndole al hombre ver completamente las emociones en los ojos del detective.

"¿Próxima... vez?..."

"Bueno va a haber una próxima vez, ¿o no la habrá?" sonrío abiertamente Shinichi.

Con su confianza de regreso por las palabras del hombre que más ama, Kaito beso al detective en sus labios antes de rebotar fuera de la cama y tomo su capa y sombrero de donde habían caído. _Debieron de haberse caído cuando caímos. Ciertamente no se los quite._ Pensó Shinichi.

"Damas y Caballeros" Ahora completamente en modo 1412, KID estiro sus brazos, su capa proporciona un poco de modestia.

Shinichi alzo sus cejas, y dio una mirada sobre-exagerada alrededor del cuarto, probando que ellos son los únicos ahí, eso esperaba, antes de mirar directo al ladrón.

Aclarando su garganta, KID comenzó otra vez "Kudo Shinichi" y Shinichi le dio una sonrisa de _eso ésta mejor._ "Como ganador del show de hoy, tu premio es que obtienes desenmascarar a tu cita a ciegas de esta tarde."

Preguntándose qué pasaba en la mente de KID - _¿Qué show he ganado ahora?_ \- Shinichi se bajó torpemente de la cama, y camino hacía el ladrón, sin importarle un poco que el ladrón lo recorriera con la mirada. "¿Disfrutando tú premio?" susurro con voz ronca mientras le quitaba el sombrero y lo colocaba en su propia cabeza. Después empujo la capa fuera de donde estaba reposando en los hombros del ladrón, cuidando no rasguñarlo con los pestillos. Manteniendo sus manos en los hombros contrarios, Shinichi retrocedió un poco y miro fijamente dentro de unos ojos índigo. Sin el sombrero ahora no había sombras en las cuales se pudiera esconde el ladrón.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" preocupado, Shinichi sentía que debía preguntar.

"Lo estoy. Mientras que soy el Internacional Ladrón Fantasma para el mundo, Kaitou KID para Japón, para ti quiero ser yo mismo. Estoy seguro que puedes entender eso Chibi-Tantei."

Y Shinichi lo hacía. Él sabía qué difícil es pretender ser alguien que no eres para aquellos que amas. Ran era perfectamente un buen ejemplo de eso.

Asintiendo silenciosamente para decir que lo hacía, Shinichi alcanzo con dedos temblorosos el monóculo.

KID cerró los ojos.

Y el monóculo salió.

Abriendo sus ojos, Kaito miro directo, sin nada que le estorbara, dentro de los ojos de su amado. "Es un placer, soy Kuroba Kaito, mago extraordinario."

"Kaito... Kaito. Hmm, me gusta ese nombre. Suena bien decirlo." Replico Shinichi, probando el nombre en su lengua. Moviéndose hacia adelante, Shinichi encerró a Kaito dentro de su abrazo, contento de finalmente saber el nombre de su amado. "Gracias" susurro, sus labios rozando el hombro de KID. Retrocediendo un paso, Shinichi plasmo en su rostro su propia versión de la famosa sonrisa de KID, copiando el ademán tan familiar del ladrón y bajo el sombrero.

"Bueno entonces Kaito, ¿Deberíamos continuar?"

Y con ese suspiro ronco aun sonando en sus oídos, Kaito fue girado con fuerza, y empujado hacía la cama, un detective agachándose posesivamente sobre él. Tomando el sombrero de Shinichi -no quería que se aplastara- lo lanzo a donde su saco estaba posicionado.

Shinichi copio lo que el ladrón había hecho antes, y beso bajo la mandíbula del mago. Siguió besando bajando un camino por el cuerpo de Kaito hasta que sus labios encontraron una tetilla rosa oscuro. Primero Shinichi la lamio, después la mordió, y finalmente la chupo. Notando el gemido de Kaito, Shinichi uso su mano para pellizcar la otra, sacando otro jadeo de Kaito. Sintiendo que esa ya estaba completamente atendida, Shinichi cambio lados, disfrutando cada gemido que Kaito daba.

Continuando, las manos de Shinichi siguieron sus labios que bajaron a inclinarse al cuerpo del mago, sacando una risilla ahogada mientras Shinichi enredaba su lengua alrededor de su ombligo. Shinichi continúo su recorrido, deslizando su lengua sobre el hueso de la cadera de Kaito, y bajo su pierna hacia su muslo interno. Una lamida rápida a su pene fue todo lo que Kaito sintió antes de ver a su amante regresar esos labios de regreso a los suyos. Dándose cuenta que Shinichi estaba tanteando alrededor del buro, Kaito sonrío abiertamente dentro del beso y lo rompió. Con su usual estilo llamativo, Kaito chasqueo los dedos y una botella de lubricante apareció en sus manos.

"¿Asumo que esto es lo que estás buscando?" pregunto inocentemente.

Shinichi solo miro fijamente la botella. _Pero no tiene ropa puesta, ¿de dónde obtuvo eso? Me asegure de esparcir su ropa alrededor del cuarto para detener algún truco de magia más. Oh ¡maldito seas Kaito!_ Arrebatándole la botella de las manos de Kaito, Shinichi comenzó a esparcirlo por sus dedos calentándolo, antes de frotar su mano por toda la excitación de Kaito, esparciendo la mezcla. Kaito dándose cuenta de lo que iba a pasar a continuación, hurto la pequeña botella y esparció algo más en su propia mano. Lentamente, descendió su mano y deslizo un dedo a donde la cola de Shinichi debería de estar entre esas perfectas mejillas antes de girarlo alrededor de la entrada. Lentamente empujo su resbaloso dedo dentro, viendo el rostro del detective por algún signo de incomodidad.

El detective se quedó inmóvil cuando Kaito hizo esto, no queriendo hacer aun peor el dolor. En un pequeño asentimiento, Kaito comenzó a mover el dedo, dentro y fuera para hacer que Shinichi se acostumbrara a la sensación. Cuando el detective comenzó a frotar sus manos sobre el pecho de Kaito, Kaito lo tomo como una señal de que estaba cómodo, y agrego otro dedo. Shinichi, necesitando una distracción, se abalanzo hacia abajo y tomo los labios de Kaito en un beso violento. Kaito tranquilamente froto la espalda de Shinichi, mientras tijereaba y doblaba sus dedos, comenzando a ensanchar sus paredes. Extendiendo sus dedos, se sorprendió cuando Shinichi rompió el beso y jadeo audiblemente.

"Lo encontré~" canto Kaito, guiñándole un ojo al detective.

Empujo contra ese punto unas cuantas veces más antes de agregar otro dedo. El réquiem de sonidos viniendo de Shinichi era simplemente hermoso para Kaito, pero él quería escuchar algunos sonidos diferentes, y sabía exactamente como obtenerlos. Sacando sus dedos, Kaito se río tontamente por el quejido de Shinichi, nunca espero que tal sonido infantil viniera del serio detective; sonaba como un niño que le negaban dulces.

"Ahora, recuerda el nombre de quien debes gritar, Kaito. Me sentiría muy triste si gritaras por Conan, después de todo" las palabras susurradas atrevidamente fueron seguidas por una mirada que gritaba _¿Quién piensas que soy?_ Riéndose de toda esta tontería, Shinichi se posiciono así mismo arriba de su amante, mirando hacía Kaito, queriendo ver cada expresión que ese atractivo rostro haga. Shinichi estaba seguro que en medio de la pasión, Kaito estará muy ocupado para siquiera pensar en usar su famosa póker face. Mientras a lo largo de los años que han estado juntos, como y Kaitou KID, el ladrón se había abierto un poco. Pero esa póker face siempre estaba al margen, siempre ahí si el ladrón la necesitaba, o si Conan estaba muy cerca de descubrir algo que el ladrón no quería compartir. Ahora, no obstante, no iban a haber más secretos, y Shinichi quería leer el libro de emociones que era Kuroba Kaito.

Confiando completamente en su pareja, Shinichi bajo lentamente sobre Kaito, decidiendo ignorar el dolor en anticipación de lo que estaba por venir, Kaito por el otro lado nunca se había sentido tan bien. Esto vencía la emoción de la caída libre de un rascacielos de cualquier día. Su mundo se había encogido dramáticamente, conteniendo solo a su detective y a él. Trago saliva fuertemente, tratando de tomar aíre, pero la pequeña sacudida de su detective al sentarse completamente sobre él, lo saco todo otra vez. Shinichi se quedó quieto, con rostro pensativo mientras esperaba poder acostumbrarse a la sensación. Nunca antes se había sentido tan caliente, tan lleno, tan _completo._ Estando aquí con Kaito de esta manera era simplemente como estar sentado en un momento de perfección. Pero el tiempo no espera a nadie, y aun había mejores cosas por venir.

Cuando la sensación solo era incomoda en vez de dolorosa, Shinichi vio directo a los ojos de Kaito, se levantó, y se deslizo otra vez hacía abajo. Un armonioso coro de jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos lo siguió, Shinichi guio rápidamente a Kaito hacía el camino del olvido, y ambos disfrutaron inmensamente la aventura. Todo lo que había ahí eran ellos dos, envueltos, escribiendo e intoxicándose maravillosamente con la sensación del otro. Manos vagando sin rumbo, dejando caminos y rastros a través del cuerpo contrarío, líneas de rasguños rojo claro dibujando un mapa en el lienzo limpio. La mente de Kaito eventualmente atrapo a la de Shinichi, sus caderas se animaron a unirse con las envestidas que bajaban del detective. La velocidad de los balbuceos aumento, con algunas palabras volviéndose comprensibles. Gritos como "oh... fuck... Shinichi" o "Kaito... ¡Oh, dios, Kaito!" siendo el campo de ideas inteligentes con el que estos dos genios podían venir.

Y finalmente los dos alcanzaron el fin del mapa, cayendo dentro de un olvido repleto de estrellas. Shinichi grito el nombre de Kaito mientras la sensación de Kaito llenándolo se volvió tan intensa, tan placentera como para sostenerla por más tiempo. Deteniendo la oleada de sacudidas, Kaito sostuvo las caderas de Shinichi, proporcionando el poco soporte que podía en su embriagado estado. Dejando salir una señal, Shinichi cayó sobre Kaito y cerro sus ojos, queriendo sostener la sensación solo un poco más. Kaito abrazo a su compañero, saliendo de él, y jalando las cobijas sobre ambos, antes de que se resfriaran.

Shinichi se acurruco más ^cerca del mago, coloco su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Kaito, y murmuro contra el cuello de Kaito "Te amo, lo sabes".

"Si, lo sé, pero no importa que tanto te amé de regreso, creo que es tiempo para una ducha." Dijo Kaito, encontrando algunos pañuelos con los que limpiar su abdomen.

"Pero Kaito, no veo ninguna puerta aquí, menos una que guie al baño. Pensé en eso cuando dijiste que no te deje. No sabría a donde ir, incluso aunque quisiera." Dedujo Shinichi.

"Bueno, eres un detective, ¿o no lo eres? Te daré una pista, la ducha está a tu derecha." Kaito se recostó, con los brazos atrás de su cabeza, viendo como la mente del detective iba tick-tock.

Viendo a su derecha, Shinichi estudio la pared. No viendo nada inusual en particular, Shinichi se salió del cálido refugio de la cama, y corrió sus dedos por el muro. Nada.

No había bultos, ni grietas que pudieran indicar que había una puerta escondida. No había corrientes de aire que indicaran una salida. Tan lejos como Shinichi podía ver, la única cosa en el muro era un cuadro.

Un cuadro de cuerpo completo de una regadera.

Moviendo su cabeza por cómo es que no había visto eso, y como es que KID era así, Shinichi agarro el marco e intento levantarlo, asumiendo que la puerta estaría detrás de él. Pero el marco no se movió.

"Ohh~ tan cerca. Inténtalo otra vez Tantei-kun." Dijo entre dientes Kaito.

"¿Creí que llamabas a Kudo Shinichi Meitantei-san?" preguntó Shinichi.

"Si, pero ahora que estamos así, prefiero Tantei-kun, más personal ¿no crees?" reflexiono Kaito, Shinichi solo hizo _Hmm_ y continuo mirando el marco "estas en el lugar correcto, cerca de ahí, ¿pero cuando he sido tan convencional?" Holgazanes movimientos de manos, y una ceja alzada acompañaron esta declaración, haciendo que Shinichi estuviera más determinado a encontrar la ducha. Estaba empezando a enfriarse.

Recorrió con sus manos alrededor de todo el marco, intentando encontrar algo que agarrar para moverlo. Estaba seguro que la ducha estaba detrás de ahí.

"Oh por dios Kaito, me estoy congelando el trasero aquí, ¡solo dime donde está la maldita ducha!" golpeando su puño contra la pintura. Dicha pintura, no gustándole el trato, golpeo el trasero de Shinichi, haciéndolo gritar, mientras se extendía en su eje.

Kaito estallo en carcajadas, golpeando la almohada.

Desde ese día, Shinichi estaba determinado a establecer la ubicación de sus "encuentros", pero de alguna manera Kaito tenía casas de seguridad por todos lados. Pero después de todos estos años conociendo a Kaito en la forma de 1412, a Shinichi no le importaba tanto como solía hacerlo. De hecho se volvieron algo que buscaban más adelante en su deprimente vida. Después de días de resolver homicidios y escuchar sollozos tras sollozos, Kaito se volvió un alivio bienvenido. Y sorprendentemente suficiente, Shinichi se volvió una fuente de inspiración y mejora para Kaito. Shinichi nunca olvido un truco, así que Kaito debe seguir trayendo algo nuevo. Y los años de perseguirlo como Conan le dieron a Shinichi suficiente experiencia para refinar sus robos. Oh la fuerza de policía lo estaba pidiendo. Los nuevos trucos iban a ser más llamativos, más grandes, más divertidos, e incluso más espectaculares que antes. Pero incluso más importante, finalmente tenía alguien que cuidara su espalda.

Snake es mejor que te cuides, ¡hay dos genios en tu caso ahora!

X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X

Yullen: Bueno eso es todo por ahí, así que hasta la próxima.

Yullen / Mitsi / Litsi: Bye~


End file.
